Distortion
by DarkJediJade
Summary: Padme's first vote as a member of the senate teaches her she has much to learn about galactic politics.


_A/N: One shot written as my half of a trade. I have never written Padme before so be gentle! :p Hopefully I did alright. Special thanks to my beta reader for fixing my mad typos too. You are awesome. 3_

Padme watched the traffic from the balcony of her apartment. She couldn't deny the view was lovely… as lovely as Coruscant got, at least. Yet she found her thoughts drifting back to Naboo. She missed the lush gardens, the pure waters, the heavy scent of flowers in the air. She could almost smell the flowers... No, she _could_ smell the flowers, she realized, turning her focus back to the present moment. Turning around, she spied the bouquet of flowers on the table and Palpatine about to press the button for the lift which ran between their apartments.

"Palpatine, wait," she said.

He moved his hand back to his side and turned to face her.

"So she returns to us," he remarked. "You seemed quite on another planet. I thought it best not to disturb you."

She wondered at his choice of words. It was almost as if he had read her mind. It wasn't possible though. She knew some Jedi had the ability, of course, but Palpatine was as Force blind as she was.

She forced a laugh to cover her lingering… She couldn't quite place the emotion. Unease, perhaps? But this was Palpatine. She had no reason to feel uneasy around him. He had been a dear friend of her family since before she was born.

"Forgive me. I suppose I was, in a sense," she said.

"You are homesick," Palpatine observed.

Padme lowered her head. "Is it so obvious?"

"It is only natural. This is your first extended stay away from Naboo. You will grow used to Coruscant in time. It has its own beauty," Palpatine said, not quite answering her question. "Would you have preferred to serve your planet not in the Senate, but have extended your term as queen instead? I know the people asked it of you."

Padme shook her head. "No. To accept such an offer would have been wrong. Just because my reign happened to fall during a crisis does not mean I merit special treatment."

Palpatine's face said he did not agree but he did not argue the point either. Instead he shifted the conversation. "How are you finding your apartment?" he asked.

"It is lovely, though you are far too kind to me," Padme replied.

"We are old friends, my dear. Is that not what friends do? Help one another?"

"If only you would allow me to help you in return," she said, observing how he glanced away from her for a moment. The motion was brief before he returned to his careful composure, but she caught it nonetheless. "What is it?"

"Using what I taught you against me?" he asked, deflecting her question.

She sighed, and he understood her meaning. It was after all exactly what he had hoped for.

"I am having difficulty swaying some of the Senate on some issues. I was considering whether they might respond better to someone younger who is new to the Senate," he said. "But I do not wish to mire you in such complexity while you are still getting your bearings. It can wait."

"Perhaps it is exactly what I need. A distraction," Padme said.

Palpatine shrugged. "If you insist, my dear." He motioned her over to the sofa and sat beside her before pulling out a datapad. "Senator Orn Free Taa has proposed a motion to ease trade restrictions between the planet of Ryloth and the rest of the Republic. I do not agree with him however. I feel the trade regulations need to remain in place, lest it be viewed the Republic is playing favorites with certain worlds."

"Ryloth is a poor world, is it not?" Padme questioned. "I cannot see how easing restrictions can lead to anything but good. If they can gain greater financial stability, it will enable them to have greater influence within the Republic, would it not?"

Palpatine gave a patient sigh. "You see things too narrowly, my dear. You have a good heart, but you must learn that saving a few may not be worth the cost in the long term."

Padme rose, shaking her head. "I cannot agree with you on this. I respect your opinion, but I shall place my energies into ensuring that this motion passes, not that is held up in bureaucracy."

"I see," Palpatine said. "Well, you must trust your intuition, of course, my dear. I only hope you are right."

"I'm certain that I am," Padme replied confidently.

Smiling and rising also, Palpatine extended a hand to her.

"Well, then, you should come with me to the opera tonight. The Mon Cal ballet is one of the gems of Coruscant, and it will offer you a place where to begin meeting those who remain undecided in their vote and an opportunity to sway them. I presume you will need some time to get ready. I shall return in thirty standard minutes for you, if that will provide you sufficient time?"

Padme nodded. "I will see you then." she said, smiling.

Senator after senator was introduced to Padme, with Palpatine quietly noting to her their various leanings as well as who would be open to changing their views and who would be impossible to sway. She only hoped she could remember it all for the duration of the ballet, so she would have maximum impact in selecting her targets to gain support for the Ryloth vote during intermission.

As Palpatine ushered her into his private box, her focus was on mentally reciting the names and political leanings of all the Senate members she had met. She was lost in thought until Palpatine placed a gentle hand on her back and steered her to a seat, whispering in her ear as he did so, "The show is about to start, my dear. Save politics for later. Right now focus on enjoying the show."

She wondered for a brief moment how he knew what she was thinking, then realized it was obvious. He had almost certainly done the same in his early days within the Senate.

"Forgive my distraction," Padme said. "There is so much I feel I need to take in, with such a short time before the motion goes to vote."

Palpatine put a hand on her shoulder. "You do not need to master everything at once. Relax. You will find your way here; of that I am certain," he said, as the show began.

As Padme watched the show, Palpatine studied her. She was beautiful without the heavy makeup demanded of the Naboo queen. Her long dark hair was done up in an elaborate headdress made of a swirling silver metal and accented with blue stones. The dress she had chosen, made of dark blue and black velvet and inlaid with small crystals, created an illusion of wearing the stars. The effect was entrancing.

Her trust and obedience was essential to his plans... but there were more ways than one in which to gain these things, he considered as he allowed the hand on her shoulder to slide lower while pretending to watch the show.

She glanced over at him briefly, then went back to focusing on the ballet. She made no move to question or stop him. Her only emotion was mild curiosity. That held promise, certainly.

As the curtains fell, signaling intermission, Palpatine stood up and offered a hand to Padme which she gladly accepted. The hallways outside the box were filled with aliens of many races bustling about. Slipping a hand around her waist, Palpatine drew Padme closer. "Don't want to lose you in the crowd my dear," he said.

Padme laughed. "You worry too much about me," she protested, but it was a lighthearted protest.

"Ah, there is Onaconda Farr. I believe you will find him fairly sympathetic to your cause," Palpatine said, steering her towards the Rodian.

"Chancellor Palpatine, so good to see you," Farr greeted them. "And who is this?"

"This is the newest member of our Senate, Padme Amidala of Naboo," Palpatine introduced her.

"Ah, I know of you. The Queen who-" Farr started to say, but Padme raised a hand in protest.

"I am merely a Senator now, the same as you. We are equals here within the Republic."

"Of course, of course. A pleasure to make your acquaintance at last," Farr said. "How are you finding the Senate so far?"

"There is much to take in, but I am beginning to find my way," Padme said. "Tell me, what is your opinion on this Ryloth vote?"

"Ryloth? I have pity for them, but I'm not certain the amendments they propose will accomplish what they hope," Farr replied.

"Are small steps not necessary to build towards the greater good? Cities are not built in a day. I firmly believe this amendment is the start of something great," Padme declared.

Senator Farr considered this for a moment. "Ah, a valid point you make. I shall consider this. I can see you will be quite influential in the Senate once you gain your bearings, Senator Amidala. I must return to my seat now, but I look forward to speaking with you further. It was a genuine pleasure to meet you," he said, extending a hand to her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Senator Farr," she replied, taking the proffered hand.

Waiting until the Rodian was out of earshot, Palpatine spoke in a low voice to Padme as he guided them back towards their box. "You did well, Padme. I do believe Senator Farr is correct: you will be highly influential. We must return to our seats now, but I will introduce you to more Senators after the show so that you may plead your case."

As he led her into the box he allowed the hand he held on her waist to dip just a fraction lower, experimentally. Padme flushed faintly, but did not protest. Bringing his hand back up, he took her hand and guided her into her seat before sitting in his own.

It was late by the time they returned to her apartments, yet Padme found she was not tired at all. She had been debating and negotiating with various politicians all evening, and found her mind replaying the events of the night, analyzing them. Making her way to the balcony, she looked up at the stars.

"It is a great burden we hold, to be responsible for the fate of so many of these stars and the beings who inhabit their planets," Palpatine said coming up behind her, perfectly echoing her thoughts.

They were so much alike, Padme considered. A thought crossed her mind briefly, but she quickly discarded it. No, he was a dear family friend, that was all... and yet as he casually ran a hand down her back...

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ah, forgive me. I was admiring your dress. The fabric is exquisite," Palpatine said.

"Oh," Padme mouthed, wondering why she felt a flicker of disappointment at that explanation.

"It is late. I should leave you to rest. It will be an early morning, as I assume you do not wish to miss the vote," Palpatine said and Padme pulled her focus back to the present.

"Of course. Good night, Chancellor. Thank you for the lovely evening and the assistance."

"Any time, my dear," Palpatine said as he departed for the lifts.

The Senate was filled with noisy debate as Padme entered the building. Mas Amedda pounded his staff, calling the senate to order. Eventually silence fell and Palpatine spoke.

"We are gathered here today to vote on the amendment to the trade sanctions on Ryloth. Before we vote, Senator Orn Free Taa would like to have a few words," he said, motioning to the Twi'lek senator.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Orn Free Taa said as he moved his pod closer to the podium. "As many of you are aware, Ryloth suffers from limited income venues due to our climate. We could increase revenue to our planet, but we require the Republic to lift or at least loosen the current trade sanctions. Many of our families can barely make ends meet. I hope you shall all be sympathetic to our situation as you cast your votes."

"Anything else?" Palpatine inquired.

"No, I have said my piece. My people's fate lies now in the hands of the Republic."

Palpatine nodded. "Very well. You may vote now."

When the Senators had finished voting for the outcome he already knew, Palpatine announced the results. "Though our Senate is divided on this issue, the majority is on the side of lifting the trade sanctions. May you bring peace and prosperity to your people, Senator Orn Free Taa."

Padme breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a narrow majority of a vote in favor of passing the motion. Without her swaying some of the undecided votes, it could just as easily have been decided the other way.

A week went by before news of the effects the amendment had on Ryloth reached Coruscant. As Padme walked through the Senate building, she overheard several people talking.

"Have you heard? More overdoses as a result of increased ryll leaving the planet, not to mention the slaves. Here I thought the Republic was against such things," one of the pair said, sounding disgusted.

Padme was horrified. Surely they had misunderstood something. The restrictions had been primarily against the export of medical supplies. Quietly, she made her way back to her apartments to read the news reports herself.

What she found horrified her. The medical supplies Orn Free Taa had mentioned were a form of spice, and worse yet, the mines were owned and controlled by Neimoidians. The people of Ryloth suffered now more than ever, and credits no doubt were funneled into Separatist hands. What had she done?

Reading further, she understood what was meant about slavery. It was all carefully worded to disguise the truth and fall within the law, but her vote had indeed sanctioned a higher export rate... and those exports were living beings along with ryll.

Her hand few to her mouth in horror. If only she had listened to Palpatine. He had known better, and yet he had supported her. He had believed in her, and she had failed miserably. In her desire to help she had made critical errors.

She would not make the same mistake again.

Turning as she felt a hand on her, she found herself face to face with the man she had just thought of.

"Are you well, Padme? You look quite pale," he observed.

Padme handed him the datapad. "You were right about Ryloth. Passing the bill has been disastrous for the people, and worse yet, it appears to be funneling credits into Separatist hands."

"A troubling turn of events, but such things happen," he said. "You will learn from this and grow, I'm sure."

"But what of Ryloth? Their people are starving."

"So it must be for now. Do not give up so quickly, my dear. Together we will bring prosperity and stability back to this Republic," Palpatine assured her.

"I should have listened to you," Padme sighed.

"What is done is done. Learn from your mistakes."

"I will," Padme vowed. "From now on I will trust your experience."

"You flatter me, my dear," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, and cupping her cheek.

"I mean no flattery," Padme said, her gaze meeting his.

"I know, but I am flattered nonetheless. Come, let us look at the stars. I always find it helps," Palpatine said, walking to the balcony with Padme following close behind.

As she leaned over the balcony, Palpatine wrapped an arm around her waist and gestured upwards. "Every speck of light represents suns and planets. What happened on Ryloth is tragic, but we must keep in perspective the fact that many more beings need us. All of them, not only Ryloth, are counting on us to represent them fairly."

"I suppose it does put things in perspective," Padme said, looking up at the stars. As she did, he stroked her back, pleased to see that she enjoyed it and did not pull away. He had underestimated her once. He would not do so again. He would make certain this time that she was perfectly under his control. There would be nothing left to chance... and he had many means indeed to gain control.


End file.
